dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending Written by Ananasz, luwl, donotsteal. ---- 'Introduction' This story begins in 2021. Mind is 20 years old and has managed to leave her abusive home on her own efforts. She has a room in the city nearby. An important change is that she and Dennim did not grow up together and gods exist. They have a separate world with their own rules and customs, and their visit to Earth will introduce Mind and Dennim to each other. Story The gods have been stuck in a long argument on how to protect their kind from dying; as new gods are born every time a person with no knowledge of one prays, but then die again when all who follow this god go extinct or stop believing. This happens often, and the continuous loss of loved ones causes alot of grief within the divine community. They plan to make themselves public to the world in order to protect each other's existence, even though many gods aren't keen on the idea and look down on the less superior organisms, despite being dependent on them. After their meeting has reached a conclusion, humanity gets a global announcement that the residents of heaven want to mingle with them and offer their powers in exchange for a "sacrifice", plus their eternal devotion to them. The sacrifice is considered payment for entering the religion and can vary from being a limb, ability to do or feel something, ability to gain something, or a highly regarded personal belonging. While people are surprised by the reveal of multiple gods existing, soon they are more concerned over what gifts they'll grant them. Events are planned at different cities, causing masses to meet there and create disruption for those not interested and trying to continue their daily routine. One day the city of Verstand is chosen, and in the clusters of beautiful gods descending, there is one who stands out. A god that goes by the name of "Dennim" has noticeably white skin, red eyes, fangs and is completely dressed in black. His untrustworthy appearance compared to his fellow divine beings makes people uneager to approach him, especially when the practice requires them to sell a part of themselves in exchange for the god's services. Dennim is assumed to be a mischievous being, and only manages to attract a handful of goth teenagers and criminally inclined people. Nevertheless, Dennim appears not concerned by his lack of popularity and seems to have his own reasons for visiting Earth. Upon arriving, he shows a noteworthy amount of interest in one single woman trying to get home through the busy streets. He follows her around, trying to sell himself, but she naturally doesn't trust his intentions and rejects his offers. Dennim shows little respect for her wishes, which eventually catches the attention of one of Dennim's colleagues. The god urges him to stop bothering those who are not interested and suggests he accepts the odd fangroup waiting for his approval. He adds it's unwise to waste time, for his own sake, but Dennim insists the fangroup to be dishonest and doesn't want them. The god doubts that this is a problem he genuinely cares about, but he can't ask for clarification, as Dennim has already ran off to continue his old antics. Dennim cranks up the desperation and tries to convince the girl of his unloved underdog status, hoping it'll guilt her into joining him, but without result. When the other god notices her growing discomfort, he starts an argument with Dennim over portraying dishonourable behaviour in front of the mortals they're supposed to impress. The woman takes the opportunity to scurry away, while he tries to get an explanation for Dennim's unhealthy obsession for a random female. Dennim reveals she's the one who originally gave him life, though she's unaware of it, and argues it makes sense to have her "in his team". His story answers the god's question, but also makes him notice how Dennim looks similar to the woman he is chasing, which pleases him less. He guesses he copied her physical attributes for his earthly appearance as a way to flatter her. Shocked by this revelation, he asks him what he's trying to achieve, but Dennim claims he's always looked like this. But the god responds skeptical and feels unsure about what to think of his urge to please a human. As it's abnormal for gods to flatter and grovel for mortal life forms, Dennim's reputation starts deteriorating in the eyes of the god and he turns less eager to talk to him. In order to keep the conversation pleasant, though, he allows himself to see Dennim's odd behaviour as part of his youthful naivety, and sternly explains the issue their community has with the relationship he will inevitably have with the woman if he keeps approaching her this way. The carefree Dennim pays little attention to his lecturer and walks off again, whereafter the spiteful god decides to reward his attitude by informing his subject of interest he's known to be a troublemaker and she should be cautious. He floats away to let Dennim deal with it further, but he appears not to mind the blatant boycott and just picks up where he left off by chasing her around the plaza with more sad stories and generous offers. The lady then responds not to be concerned by his negative status, as was claimed by the god, but simply doesn't need any powers and doesn't want to worship anyone. Without having much else left to bribe her with, Dennim starts putting emphasis on requiring no sacrifice from her, and goes as far as pronouncing himself her servant if she accepts. The woman feels urged to ask him why he needs her this badly, and Dennim answers she called him into existence years ago and is grateful for it. She seems not to understand, thus he explains she performed a heartfelt prayer when she was young and that her call for help spawned him. The woman remembers the moment he mentioned, but says he came too late and she managed to become happy without his help. He realizes this makes it seem he failed his purpose, thus he defends himself by explaining that spawned gods are still born an infant and they can't do much during their childhood years. She shows understanding for the excuse, but persists that she doesn't need divine guidance and rather not get confronted with that which will only remind her of her past; insinuating Dennim. She tries to clumsily exit the conversation, but the many crowds and stuck traffic make it hard for her to move. Dennim uses the situation to playfully launch innocent people and vehicles into the air "as to save her from getting hit", forcing her to acknowledge him again. After he catapults a car with young children inside across the other side of the city, and refuses to teleport them back to safety until she officially accepts him, she agrees to join his religion for their sake. Dennim jokingly responds to appreciate her help to better himself. As they shake hands on their partnership, Dennim adds that his original offer still stands and she doesn't have to give up anything in order to make use of his services. She's surprised by his level of generosity, but isn't able to get an explanation for why he doesn't use the opportunity to extort her. While his intentions with her stayed undiscussed, she thanks him and suggests he should go look for more followers next. Dennim says not to need more followers and is content with her. She asks him if one follower will provide a god enough strength to sustain his stay on Earth, let alone his existence, to which Dennim responds not to need much, as he's the most powerful god heaven has to offer. She becomes intrigued by this bold claim and wishes for an example that proves this. On her request, Dennim creates an "intimidating, but safe rainstorm" that engulfs the city, leaving the residents wet and annoyed by the sudden weather change as the result of a bragging game. The god from earlier erases the spawned clouds in an impressive performance, and wins more followers in response, but feels it's his righteous duty to find the caster as well. The woman feels a bit embarrassed over her wish and asks Dennim to at least dry everyone up. This act allows for the god to see where the caster is located, and he quickly meets up with Dennim to lecture him once again. But his lack of patience for Dennim's behaviour and his replies causes him to lose his once calm composure, and he loudly demands respect because of his age and popularity in contrast to his. Dennim repeats his claim of being the most powerful deity, after which the god suggests they should have a little match. The woman becomes worried by having awakened this strife, but Dennim reassures her it won't be a fight. The two gods head back to the main plaza and the challenger asks Dennim for first round suggestions. Dennim wastes no time and reveals to posses the ability to create life, to which the god responds with surprise. He comments that only the old God was able to do this and thinks it's a bluff, despite feeling a bit nervous by his claim. Dennim quickly summons an odd-looking human in front of them and dubs himself the victor; but the man's unusual appearance is easy to spot and the god argues he's just duplicated himself. When Dennim is asked to create more people, of normal appearance, the god notices his hesitance, whereafter he starts patting himself on the back for doubting his abilities. Dennim shrugs off the god's ego trip and asks to see his best attempt, but the god admits he can't create life, fake or otherwise, and suggests they should think of a different challenge altogether. Dennim comments that it's a bit unfair to discard his obvious victory like that, but some other deities show up and respond insulted by the young god's attempt to mimic the dead Father, and show their support for Dennim's challenger. Because of this, the previously oblivious crowd surrounding them starts to think it's a battle between the gods and an actual devil, and show their support for the challenger as well. The young woman becomes angry by the unfair treatment towards Dennim and starts arguing for him. She says his attempt at creating life, something that is considered impossible to do, was still the best attempt made, but her defense is drowned out by the voices of the other gods and the spectators. Even so, Dennim noticed her support and decides to call it quits. He announces his pompous challenger to be the winner, leaving everyone in confused silence. The god doesn't follow what has just happened, but when the crowd starts cheering for "the devil's defeat", he decides to accept his sudden victory. Dennim returns to his lonesome follower, and she asks him why he ended the challenge like that. Dennim responds that he knew he couldn't beat him. The woman doesn't believe his excuse, but lets it slide. In the background, the other gods are heard promoting themselves again, but she notices they changed up their dialogue. Dennim, who is suddenly dubbed "the devil" by them, is now used as a scapegoat for everything that goes wrong in the world, and the gods promise to keep their followers safe from his evil magic. People become urged to pick out the god with the biggest promises, and even those who were previously uninterested suddenly want to sign up to someone. The woman feels insulted for Dennim, but notices he shows little concern for the spreading falsehoods about him. As he appears to not even hear his colleagues' sale tactics, she decides to not create a problem out of it and prepares her travel back home. But suddenly she notices she's no longer holding her grocery bag and becomes alarmed. Dennim asks if there was anything important inside, but after thinking it over for a while, she assures him it was just a few items she can do a day without. She tells him goodbye and walks off. But Dennim immediately joins her on her journey and the woman feels urged to ask her new divine stalker if there's nothing else that needs his priority. He responds he got nothing better to do and thinks it would be proper if his follower gave him a tour through her house. She has a different opinion about what's considered proper, but tries to hide her nervousness and instead asks him if he didn't already know what her house looked like. He confirms that as a god, he's been able to watch her every move, but still desires to see it up close. He doesn't bother to offer any real arguments after that, but the woman is more concerned with the fact he has likely watched her every move. When she understands he's coming along either way, she takes the defeat and allows him to join her on her walk. She sighs, and offers to make Dennim tea in order to present her persistent master an example of an actual reason to follow her. He doesn't understand the hint and just gladly accepts. He then shares with her his name, whereafter the woman reveals hers to be "Mind". The ever-increasing crowds make it hard for them to move, and Dennim decides to speed up the story by teleporting the both of them right into Mind's apartment. She starts wondering why he needed to come along with her if he could teleport and see her house whenever he wanted, but figures he did not just come to look at her walls. Nevertheless, Mind presents herself as a hospitable host and starts giving him a tour through her rather small and empty home. Barely a minute later, Dennim understands that despite Mind's contentedness, she is not doing well and has little money to feed herself, explaining her initial panic when she lost her grocery bag. The cupboards in her compact kitchen are mostly empty and the sheets on her bed have a few holes in them. The walls have greyish white wallpaper, showing they had at least 10 previous owners, and there are only 3 sets of clothing hanging on a hook on the wall in the square that is her bathroom. Dennim wastes no time to insult her home and expresses his disappointment for probably not getting a meal. Mind apologizes, but says she at least has the tea she promised him. Dennim sits down at a small light-blue camping table located at the window in de kitchen, and watches her dip one of the few teabags she has left in the boiled water. Despite already knowing the answer, he asks her if they shouldn't go back out and get more groceries. Mind expresses her uneagerness to go outside, now that the gods are causing a ruckus in the city. She ensures him she'll buy food next week, as she'll expect her pay by then. Dennim comments on the pay probably being as good as the tea, to which she responds it's hard to get a well-paid job when you've got no life experience or followed any career studies. She adds her father did not intend for her to have a job or leave the house. Dennim says to know. After they've shared a few words at the table, Dennim moves to the next room and lets himself drop on her bed. He boldly announces to make her home his base and asks if she's fine if he were to rest for a bit. Mind is perplexed and shows her disapproval for his decision. Dennim tries to play on her heartstrings by saying he's a stranger on Earth and homeless, whereafter she explains she doesn't have the finances to feed two people, even though it's made obvious that Dennim does not need food. He reminds her that he is a god and she can wish for anything, but Mind replies that she wants to work for her success and doesn't like to cheat. He disagrees with her stance and argues that there's not even a game being played. He thinks she should keep herself well fed at the most, and Mind feels that's not an unfair point. Just like that, Dennim summons food and drink into her once empty cupboards, and the sound of products falling into place draw Mind back into the kitchen. She's in awe when she sees her cupboards completely filled with things she's never even tried before, and when Dennim picks up on her excitement, he summons more useful groceries around the house and starts applying changes to the rooms. When Mind turns her excitement away from the cupboards, she sees her kitchen has slightly grown in size and there are more appliances. When she enters the bedroom where Dennim is still lying, she sees it too has been decorated with furniture and has been overall improved with a theme of blue. When she sees her bathroom has also gotten a makeover, she turns to Dennim and argues he shouldn't have taken away her strife. He is intrigued by her passive disapproval of his efforts and asks why she "likes to suffer". She answers not to, but doesn't clarify her reason of wanting him to undo his gift to her. Dennim repeats his incomprehension for her deviation of receiving help from others, whereafter Mind gives in and explains she's felt useless her entire life. Her dependency on others had always defined her, and after she managed to leave her parental home on her own efforts, she felt it was the right time to keep working for her own happiness and not take shortcuts. Dennim thinks it's not realistic for people to never accept help and reassures her everyone's been an exploiter at least once in their life. Mind stands her ground and argues that it makes her feel better, but Dennim shows not to care much about it and refuses to revert his magic. This urges Mind to again ask why he cares about helping her, as she finds his original reason not to suffice, considering the other gods don't appear to show this much interest in those they thank their existence to. She adds that since she considers herself happy, his assistance is unnecessary. Dennim thinks for a moment, and then gives her a seemingly irrelevant response; that in order for a god to stay alive, the people who spawned it have to keep believing in it non-stop. The moment that no longer happens, the god disappears immediately. Mind doesn't understand what he's trying to say with this, thus he clarifies it for her; He reminds her that she gave birth to him and nobody else worshipped him during the entirety of his life, as she never thought to have called for a god and never spread his name into the world. But despite Mind having said not to need his help and developed an almost atheistic view on gods early in her life, Dennim explains that he still managed to become 20 years old and meet up with her on Earth. He repeats that the only way a god is able to grow up and stay alive is if a human keeps believing, no exceptions. This insinuates that she has always been his follower. Mind assures him she's never begged to "anyone" after that one time, and never thought any god to be real, but Dennim says that her mind apparently still hoped for someone to come and she's always unconsciously thanked him whenever someone good did happen in her life. Mind tries to think of what he means by that, and then remembers she indeed never assumed the bits of luck she had to be really hers. Dennim's extended existence and high supernatural strength is thanks to her unintended devotion, but it made him grow up having moral objections to receiving her thanks and praise for all the things he had not done; explaining why he approached her. Mind clarifies that she didn't know she was devoted to him at all or that it qualified as worshipping a god, but he argues it doesn't change the fact he is alive. Even so, Mind persists he never owed her anything and shouldn't feel guilty for the thoughts she had in her head that happened to thank him, just because she didn't believe in herself enough. Dennim replies it wouldn't have kept him up at night, normally speaking, but he was quick to grow fond of her and considered her his friend. Because she took good care of him as a deity, he wants her to make as much use of him as possible. Mind understands his reasons and decides it would be best to soothe her determined Lord. She allows him to stay for as long he has no home, purposely ignoring the fact he can likely summon one for himself, and promises to ask for help when she needs it. Dennim appears pleased, but doesn't say anything. As he's no longer looking at her and seems focused on the wall to his left, Mind decides to close the subject. She heads back to the kitchen and asks him if he wants more tea before potentially falling asleep during his break, but her question is cut short by a god appearing out of the wall like a ghost, shouting for Dennim. Mind shrieks and pulls out a cutlery drawer as she trips and falls to the ground. The noise is ignored by the rest of the room and the god urges the relaxing pale figure to get back outside and stage a scene with the others. Dennim just stares at him and utters no response. The god continues that his given role as the devil is a hit with the humans and they'd like his help to create more fear, thus more followers. The media attention around the gods' arrival has expanded tremendously, and many news outlets are waiting outside to get a glimpse of the confirmed devil haunting the city. But Dennim still doesn't respond, and instead heads over to the kitchen to get himself the tea Mind was unable to deliver. The god keeps following him with his request and shows no signs of leaving, which motivates Mind to lift herself up from the floor and tell him to leave Dennim alone. She expresses her disagreement with the gods' decision to throw Dennim under the bus, but her defense is not appreciated by the god and he suggests her to silence herself. Mind is surprised by his hostile response and turns quiet. Dennim then says he can't come, as he was just about to have some hot water; an excuse not taken seriously by Mind or the god. When the conversation keeps going in a loop, she again feels it's her place to tell the god to leave him be. A snarl appears on his face and he growls that it's none of her business, but this time Mind continues to ask what Dennim will receive in return for destroying his image in favour of everyone else. The god becomes upset with her and informs her that she, as a mere human, has no business getting involved with a conversation between two gods, one of them being her own Lord. Mind is shocked by these discriminatory words, but won't silence herself for the intimidating figure. The god becomes annoyed by the sound of her voice and loses his temper. He throws a monkey slur at her and his body seems to turn into her direction with the intention to commit violence. Mind takes a step back in response to the sudden escalation. Before the god can do anything more, though, Dennim swiftly grabs him by his collar and launches him out of the kitchen window, leaving behind a gaping hole in the wall. Mind scolds Dennim for having destroyed her home, but he only comments on being surprised that the god didn't ghost through the window, like how he came in. Mind wonders if this ordeal will cause them trouble later on, but he ensures her things will be fine, as he's stronger than most gods. He summons back the bricks into the wall and restores her window. She decides to trust him on this and goes over to rant about the rude god who was just catapulted to the other side of the city. Dennim replies that all gods have a natural disdain for earthly lifeforms and rather not be directly involved with them, but that some are better at hiding it than others. Mind asks if he has that disdain as well, and he confirms it to be so. She asks if that includes her and he replies he's only ever adored her, which is why the gods that are acquainted with him don't like him either. Mind thinks that to be unfair, but he explains that it's simply normal for gods to look down on others. Considering he's one himself, but has respect for someone like her, he recognizes he's a freak. She tries to console him and says it's not wrong to respect others, despite of what they are, but Dennim assures her he needs no consolation and never cared much for the opinions or approval of others. He claims only to need hers, but Mind fails to recognize the flattery and connects the statement to the fact his life is dependent on her. She thanks him for stopping a potentially bad scene from occurring, and asks if he has any requests for dinner. Dennim feels content to have gotten her approval and answers not to be familiar enough with edible items to know or care. Meanwhile, the launched god had landed into a busy street and left behind a lengthy chafe in the thick asphalt. When he gets up and sees he's surrounded by nothing but witnesses of his humiliating crash, he almost excitedly tells them how he just got attacked by the devil and how his survival proves the greatness of his strength. Many people seem to buy into his story and start pushing and shoving in order to be the first in line for his protection. A few nearby reporters haste themselves towards him as well, and the god proudly repeats his story in front of the cameras, this time dragging Mind into it and pronouncing her Satan's "Virgin Mary". In his excitement he provides them her home address as an added bonus. The reporters become disturbed by the news and start asking if the gods will stop the anti-Christ from being born, to which the god responds with more fear-mongering and drama, opposed to calming the nerves of the gullible humans. A few hours later, Mind is preparing a parody of the dinner she promised to make Dennim, despite having remembered she doesn't know how to cook. Dennim is on her bed, silently hidden in a little cave made out of her blanket and still figuring out how to sleep like humans do. When there's knocking to be heard on her front door, she abandons her station and heads over to the sound. On the way she tells Dennim he's not using the bed properly and opens the door. There she sees the old couple from next door, and they are quick to ask her if she sold her soul to the devil. Mind looks confused by their question, thus they explain that the news told them that the devil is resting in their building. Mind looks over to the little cave on her bed, but Dennim doesn't respond to their conversation and stays wisely immobile. She then tells her worried neighbours that the other gods are spreading lies about her Lord to benefit themselves, and argues that they should know she's not a worshipper of evil. While their faces show hints of skepticism, they still warn her that people might attack her if she chooses to leave her room and that all the residents in the building are planning to move out. As news spreads fast and the world will know her face, they suggest she should abandon her god and approach the news stations to inform everyone she's been freed from Satan's grip. Mind is surprised by how thought-out their plan is, for her sake as well, but still feels uneasy by it. They urge her to consider their suggestion if she desires a future for herself, but before Mind can respond, Dennim teleports himself next to her and scares away the couple with his presence. Mind gives him a summary of the conversation, but he answers to know and expresses excitement for having the whole building to himself. She comments on his off response to the war that's started against him, but Dennim just walks off and reenters his blanket cave. Mind follows him and continues the conversation on the bed. She says to be glad he's so carefree, but that this nonsense has already started to affect the both of them. Dennim stays quiet for a while, and then asks her if she wishes to break the contract with him. Mind thinks to herself and starts to consider it. She realises she'll have no life as his follower and that her relationship with him is still fresh, making it easy to step away from it. Mind decides to tell him exactly this, though tries to bring it as gently as possible. She adds that as long the gods keep the act going, and gods will always be trusted over Dennim and his red eyes and rough voice, it'll be impossible for him to get the world on his side and for anyone associated with him to have a peaceful existence. She explains that he simply looks the part and shares likeness with what humans have decided a devil or demon should look like. As Dennim's static smile makes it difficult for Mind to read his emotions, she decides to provide him a strategy and suggests he should find the group of misfits that wanted to sign up to him earlier that day. He should strive to become a observably fair god, as long his existence is sustained with their help, and that way remove the stigma surrounding him. But more silence follows and Mind becomes unsure about what else to say, or if he even understood her. She starts to think he needs some kind of direct confirmation, maybe as a Heavenly rule, thus she closes off by saying she indeed wants to end the contract. Dennim then gets off the bed and faces her. He slowly falls onto one knee and holds her hands. She becomes startled by this, but doesn't have the time to retrieve her claimed hands, as he places his forehead on them and starts begging for her to stay. Mind tells him there's no need to be attached to her and he doesn't have to worry about her opinion on the matter, as she enjoyed his short stay and knows he is not a devil. But Dennim won't budge and keeps asking her not to leave him. He refuses to acknowledge her responses and stays uncharacteristically desperate, giving her second thoughts, despite the absence of a reason. Mind asks if something will happen to him if she were to retract her devotion to him, but he replies not to know, but also not to be concerned. She continues to ask what he desires from her then, but he evades this question and goes back to urging her not to leave him. The calmness and low volume of his voice give off a strange vibe, and she can only assume her presence means something to him that she cannot comprehend at this point in time. As he seems unwilling to give direct answers, but is still very serious about keeping their contract intact, Mind finds herself willing to reconsider her decision and starts asking what they can do about the growing discomfort people have for them. Dennim responds that they don't owe the world anything and they should stay themselves. She can't disagree with the statement, but adds that ignoring everybody isn't much of a solution and she doesn't want to live in a world that doesn't want her. Dennim wonders if she didn't always live in such a world, which turns her silent. He then states that thinking that people will forget about her after approaching the media is foolish; and she'll always be known as "Satan's Virgin Mary" now that the statement got out. She'll also stay distrusted by those who won't believe she's abandoned her old master, making everything she'll do pointless. Mind realizes this probability and lets out a deep sign. She asks him if they can't use his powers to ease the mind of the people or erase everyone's memory, but Dennim explains that the other gods will catch on immediately, and this type of action will definitely earn him the title of Satan. Dennim then stands up and a familiar smile returns to his face. He sits down next to her on the bed and argues their position isn't that bad. They've both always been without friends or love, but argues they only need each other to achieve both these things. The rest of humanity is background filling that never wanted them, anyway. He promises to keep her safe from violence directed at her and she can keep living her life any way she wants, if she can handle the stares and comments. Mind ponders his words and wants to be angry about the situation he forced her into, but can't find it within herself to snap at him. While upset to have lost a normal future after her personal success of leaving her home, Dennim's words aren't far off, and she's not been able to connect to anyone since her escape. Because there's no other direction to go to, she accepts his protection and him as her Lord. Trivia *The introduced concept of how a god is created or dies is inspired by the PC game "Black and White". Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction